They are not from this world, are they?
by Thegirlintheblackbow
Summary: Night Raid has their own hectic day, which gets even more hectic when Team RWBY appears, driving them off even more. Then, their relationships get even more complicated as they start falling for one another.
1. Chapter 1

Akame looked at him again, hands on hips.

"Tatsumi. Pay attention. What did I just tell you?"

Tatsumi blinked. It was hard to pay attention when your teacher is wearing nothing but a two-piece swimsuit...

Akame snapped her fingers in front of his face as his eyes started to go down.

"Tatsumi." *sigh* "Look, pay attention, and this will all go by faster. Now," she grabbed his shoulders so her face was only inches from his,"What-where-the-directions-I-just-gave-you?"

Tatsumi looked up at Akame's pleading eyes.

"Uh, go fishing?"

Akame released his shoulders and let out a sigh.

"Somewhat. Yes, you are fishing, but with your bare hands. Here, let me show you."

-3 hours later-

"LEONE!"

"AKAME!"

Tatsumi's eyes grew wide and he turned to run, but he was too late. Leone plowed right through him, and ran to Akame.

"Sooo-, how'd it go?!"

"I'll tell you later..."

"Ahhh...Watcha do this time, Tatsi? You seem to have thrown Akame off the edge?"

Tatsumi got off the floor and started retorting.

"How am I supposed to know if I pissed her off, made her sad or ANYTHING? She's been wearing the same expression ever since she tried to kill me?!"

Leone let out a strangled laugh, and turned to see what Akame's reaction would be. She gasped nearly instantly, and her lion ears flicked toward Akame. She turned,m then froze. Tatsumi couldn't see Akame's face, but according to Leone's reaction , she was saying something. Leone's face fell, and then Tatsumi walked around her just to see Akame's fading figure. He turned to see Leone's furious face.

"What did i do?"

"Everything."

"What do you mean by everything?"

"Can't you see-look your obviously blind so I won't tell you. Try and figure it out yourself. But if I were you, I'd dpo my best to stay away from Akame. And here," she handed him an envelope with a few simple words on it,"be careful. It's from me. Find me when your done. We need to talk."

Then she turned and ran off in the direction of Akame's room, leaving Tatsumi standing there, clutching the envelope Leone had given him.

 _Tatsumi,_

 _Don't share this with anyone._

 _Avoid Akame._

 _Find me when your done._

 _-Leone_

He looked at it and decided to read it in his room, but by the time he got there, all the worst case scenarios had gone through his head, and he was terrified of what he could find in it. He arrived to his room and looked around to make sure no one had followed him. No one had, so he sat down and tore into it like he was going to die if he didn't, which he probably would. As he did, a picture of Akame fell out. AS he grabbed it, he noticed something was wrong with it. It was blurred in some spots from tears. He grabbed the sheets of paper and sat down on his bed with his back to the wall and with a sigh, he began to read.

 _Tatsumi,_

 _Look, you might have seen the picture of Akame as you pulled this paper out. You may be wondering why it's tear-stained._

Tatsumi looked up, surprised. She seemed to have known exactly what he was going to do. He looked up to the ceiling while muttering, "Stalker." He decided to finish the letter.

 _lt's tear-stained because of heartbreak. A couple years ago we picked up another newbie like you. Gah, I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell you this, but, here you are. So, we had picked up this newbi, and he fell for Akame, and Akame for him. So you probably remember after your first mission, Akame took your shirt, and the boss and I took your pants?(Sorry about that...) Akame was checking you to make sure you weren't hurt. The newbie before you,(Kamuni, or so he said...) he had been seriously hurt, but he wouldn't admit it to Akame. Three weeks later he died from infection. The picture of Akame was his. He knew he was dying, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her. He wrote her a letter, and just a few days later he died. Akame got worried, but didn't go inside his room. She got sent on a mission the took her a couple of weeks. When she left, some of us went into his room. They found the corpse, but I found the letter. I gave it to her personally when she returned. It was the worst thing I've ever done. You got past her calm demanour. Don't hurt her, or I'll kill you in less in less time than it takes to tell._

 ** _DON'T HURT HER._**

 _If you do...well...you'll see._

Tatsumi was scared to see what Leone would do to him, as he had already seen her in battle.

To save his village he needed money. Night Raid provided that money. Saio and Leyasu might have been able to help him, but they had both been killed by the Empire. He had joined Night Raid to avenge his friends and earn money.

His brain had an idea of what Leone meant, but he was scared he was right.

He had to go find her now.

This was going to be a pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm still working on my other story...forced hitaus. Read, fav and review.**

* * *

Tatsumi wandered down the hallway, trying to find Mine, or Sheele, to tell him where Mine was, since Sheele usually wasn't with the others, because of her clumsiness. Hence the fact he was looking for her. He got to Mine's room, and was hesitant to open it, remembering the last time he'd gone in and found Mine. He gingerly touched the top of his head, which had nearly gotten blowen off by Mine. He raised his hand to knock on her door, and hesitated for a split second, which was enough for Sheele to find him.

"Tatsumi, I wouldn't do that if I were you. She could hurt you real quick."

"Holy motherfu-!, Sheele! Don't do that to me! I could have hurt you!"

At this Sheele raised a delicate eyebrow. It didn't take Tatsumi long to figure out what it meant. Sheele had been an assassin for much longer than he had. In fact, he had only joined the Night Raid about a week or two ago, he'd lost track of time staring at Akame- wait, WHAT! He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Sheele let out a light cough.

"Um...Tatsumi?Are you okay? Do you need a doctor? You look a little pale..."

"No, no, I'm fine. Just had a quick reminder of what could happen if I'd knocked on that door."

"Hmm..."

He knew see didn't believe him by the look on her face.

"Come on, what would you think if a assassin is trying to kill you, would you go wake them up from a peaceful sleep?"

"Yes, I do. Isn't that what you did?"

"Uh...your too smart for your own good Sheele."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Mhm."

"Now, can you tell me where Leone is?"

"Tatsumi, you know that is Mine's room right?"

"Yeah? So?"

"You looking for Leone in Mine's room. You know those two never get along, do you?"

"I do now."

"Why Akame likes you I don't know..."


	3. Chapter 3

Tatsumi spun around as the last phrase Sheele had said sunk into his head.

Did Akame...actually like him?

Then his incredibly slow brain started putting together the pieces from what Leone had said in her short and cold letter, and Akame's actions and...and...

And he was an idiot and just saw something go past the window. He scrambled over to the window, but didn't see anything. It must have been a bird. He backed away from the window, but not before catching sight of Akame training outside. He couldn't help but gawk for a moment and think about how lucky he was to have found such a loving family within the corrupted Empire, even if they _did_ kill people for a living.

He looked down the hall and saw Nasuada walking towards him with her usual stoic expression. He leaned up against the windowsill and waited patiently for her to reach him. When she finally reached him, he saw that she had more of a solemn expression on her face.

"Leone is looking for you. Something about a letter...she's in the kitchen."

Tatsumi nodded and started walking towards the kitchen but at the end of the hallway before turning the corner, looked behind him and spoke softly.

"Thank you, and if I don't come out of that kitchen in about an hour, tell Akame...I...I cared."

Nasuada opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but closed it like she decided against it.

And so Tatsumi walked off into what he though would be his last time walking these halls he had gone from fearing and seeing as a prison, into the home he now loved. He walked into the kitchen, the letter and picture feeling like fire searing against his leg in his pocket, and quickly found Leone near the sink, washing vegetables for dinner.

He cleared his throat softly to alert her to his presence out of habit, even though he knew that she had detected him. She turned around and leaned on the sink and pointed to the counter in front of her. He immediately understood and walked over to the counter and leaned on it, facing Leone. She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off before she could say anything.

"How long and why?"

She looked ait taken aback from the question, but answered nevertheless.

"A few months. A couple days - maybe a week after you got here."

"Why, Leone."

"I don't know that. I don't understand that, but then again, it doesn't help that I think of you as a little brother...while she thinks of you in a different aspect."

Tatsumi nodded slowly, his brain slowly trying to cook up a plan to ask Akame out without her misinterpreting it and him ending up with Murasame in his chest.

Leone pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear, "Pretend to cry, she's right behind you."

Tatsumi tried, but the tears wouldn't come, and then he remembered a conversation he'd had with Sayo and Iyeasu about him ever falling for a girl, and if she would ever love him back. The thought of Sayo and Iyeasu did the trick, and tears started pouring down his face as he remembered how his friends had been murdered for fun.

He heard a soft, sharp inhale of breath and then he felt a small tap on his left shoulder. He grudgingly let go of Leone, and turned, the tears no longer contained, any hope of stopping them long gone.

Akame looked at him with her usual stoic expression, before Tatsumi opened his arms, asking without words for a hug. Akame's eyes flashed and then she dove forward as if she was the one needing the hug, the desperate reassurance as if he was going to disappear.

He pulled out of the hug, his tears dry, but his face streaked. Akame looked kind of hurt, but then Tatsumi pulled her a bit closer. He cupped her cheeks and leaned in, then pressed his lips lightly against hers. Akame' they eyes grew, but then they fluttered shut. She slowly sank into the kiss as Tatsumi pulled her flush against him.

Of to the side, Leone couldn't help but smile as the two finally embraced and showed the feelings they each had for the other. She turned and quietly exited the room and went to tell the rest of the group the events that had transpired and make sure they gave them lovebirds some space. She didn't think they'd get very far, but one could never know...

* * *

In Remnant

* * *

Ruby, Wiess, Blake and Yang had just gotten back from another mission Headmaster Ozpin had sent them to do, but now Ruby and Wiess were carefully observing an object that had gotten stuck in Yang's hair on the journey back and had required the use of scissors of which Blake was now desperately (even though she didn't show it) trying to keep the blonde from leveling the building in which they currently resided.

"Ruby, please put that down. You're not sure what that thing could do!"

"Wiess, we'll be fine. It's just an odd artifact."

Yang turned and snarkily replied, "Yeah, and it RUINED MY HAIR!"

Blake sighed, took off her overcoat, grabbed her scroll, and walked out.

Ruby, Wiess, and Yang watched her leave before Ruby reacted yelling for her to come back.

And after a few seconds, she did.

"What. Do. You. Want."

Even Yang flinched at her sudden drop in tone. They may be some of the toughest trainees on campus, but everyone, even Cardin, knew not to bother with the cat faunus when irritated. Hell, even Glynda had flinched whe; she saw how she destroyed team CRDL after one of them had taken it way to far with the racist jokes.

Yang quickly recovered, "It's okay, you can go..."

Blake rolled her eyes and turned, but Wiess hadn't had a turn to speak, so she grabbed the disc they had found from Ruby's hands and threw it at Blake. It bounced off of her and smashed against the floor. It cracked, and a blueish water with a slight glow seemed to leak out of it. Blake instinctively jumped back, but Yang reached out and grabbed her wrist. Ruby felt a strange attraction to it and stepped on it.

She promptly disappeared.

The three remaining girls lunged forward, all of them touching the unknown substance.

Then they disappeared to.


End file.
